Imagination
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: aku berharap dia menatapku...  aku berharap semua akan menjadi indah pada akhirnya...  SasuNaru. Lemon, lime..., gore..., RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate = M**

**Warning = Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, ancur, EYD, TYPO, OOC, OC, DLL**

**PAIR = Uchiha SasukeX Naruto Uzumaki**

**Author by = Thy UchiUzu**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**IMAGINATION**

_**Aku berharap suatu saat nanti dia menatapku, hingga aku merasa kalau semuanya bukan lagi anganku saja, aku berharap semua menjadi nyata, bukan hanya sebuah hayalan saja, aku harap semua akan menjadi indah pada akhirnya**_.

(-^Thy^-)

**IMAGINATION OF SASUKE**

Siang itu sangat panas, Matahari seolah tak menghiraukan jeritan kekesalan dari manusia akibat ulahnya. Seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun mendecak kesal sambil memegangi sebuah buku tulis tipis di tangannya, mengibasnya ke tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan kepanasan yang mendera.

"Ck, panas sekali sih." Omelnya, tak dihiraukannya seorang guru yang tegak berdiri didepannya dengan gagah, menceloteh tentang materi kulian hari ini, dia hanya ingin semua ini segera berakhir.

"Sial, apa di kampus ini gak ada AC, panas~" gerutuk pemuda itu lagi. Di kipasnya buku tipis itu ke wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit angin segar mengalir ke wajah tan yang memiliki 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya itu, rambut pirangnya melambai tak berpenghalang. Membuat seorang pemuda di sudut ruangngan terpaksa menelan ludah melihatnya.

'Ck, membuat tak enak saja', pikir pemuda di sudut ruangan itu, ditatapnya si pirang dengan mata onyx miliknya. Sampai sebuah bunyi keras mengangkatnya dari khayalannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau masih berisik, lebih baik kau keluar, kau kira hanya kau saja yang kepanasan, kami di sini juga." Sergak dosen berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya. Sensei itu melotot kearah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf sensei." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menunduk kesal.

(-^Thy^-)

SASUKE POV:

Aku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke sudut lapangan basket di kampus ini, mencari ransel hitamku dan membongkarnya, 'Haus' hanya itu yang ada dibenakku saat ini. Dengan cepat aku menemukan sebotol air mineral dari ransel itu. aku baru saja latihan basket dengan tim club basket kampusku, entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas aku merasa ini ide bodoh, harus berlati basket di hari sepanas ini?, dan kemana otak jeniusku, dengan tolol aku mengiyakan ajakan si Naruto itu untuk ikut latihan siang ini.

"Teme, bagi." Aku menatap si pirang Dobe di depanku sekarang, dia duduk di sampingku sambil menyelunjurkan kakinya akibat kecapaiaan saat latihan tadi.

"Mana air mu? Ini punyaku, Dobe." Alis matanya mengerut, dia membuang muka dari hadapanku.

"Aku tak bawa. Uh~ haus." Keluhnya. Kasihan juga anak ini, aku ulurkan botol air mineral itu padanya, dia mengambilnya dengan ragu, lalu meminum isinya sedikit. Membuat wajahku memanas melihatnya 'Ciuman tak disengajah'

"Arigato, Teme." Si pirang itu tersenyum kearahku.

Oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku seorang mahasiswa semester 4 dari fakultas ekonomi, umurku 20 tahun, aku tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakiku, Uchiha Itachi, setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku memiliki otak yang jenius, hal yang aku suka tak banyak, begitu juga hal yang aku benci. Tapi sesuatu yang membuat aku benci adalah seluruh manusia bergender perempuan si kampus ini yang dengan seenaknya membuat FC+FG ku. Kakak laki-lakikku sangat menyayangiku. Aniki adalah seorang pengusaha muda, perusahaan kami tak sekaya perusahaan orang di sampingku ini. Pemuda disampingku ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto, anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato, pengusaha terkenal dan kaya. Naruto teman sekelasku di Universitas maupun di SMA, otaknnya sih berkapasitas rata-rata, orang ceroboh dan sangat ceria.

"Ne, Teme, ini airnya, terima kasih ya." Aku melihatnya mengulurkan botol mineral kepunyaanku tadi, aku buka kembali tutupnya, lalu meminum isinya, bekas bibir pemuda itu. aku katakan pada kalian kalau pemuda disampingku ini adalah pemuda yang menarik perhatianku selama ini, pemuda yang membuat aku berhayal tentang hal yang tak benar.

Aku menyukai warna kulit karamelnya, uh~ ingin sekali aku mencicipi kulit itu, menjilatnya dan merasakannya, bibir pink itu, terlihat sangat nikmat, bibirnya benar-benar alami pink, kelihatnnya pemuda ini sama sekali tak merokok. Dan yang harus kalian tahu, anak disebelah ku inilah yang menjadi objek mimpi basahku saat aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Aku masih ingat bagai mana didalam mimpiku aku mencium bibir itu, melumatnya dan membuat desahan yang berasal dari bibir itu. menciumi dan menjilati seluruh jengkal tubuh tan itu, melumat dan mempermainkan tonjolan di dadanya. Dan melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang yang membuat aku harus mencuci bokserku saat bangunnya.

"Teme, ayo latihan lagi." Suara serak itu membuyarkanku dari lamunanku . Dia berlari menjauh dariku, akupun berdiri dan ikut kembali menyelesaikan latihan itu.

(-^skip time^-)

"Teme," Aku menoleh kearah si pirang di depanku ini

"Apa?" jawabku seadanya

"Nanti aku pulang dengamu ya, soalnya aku gak bawa mobil." Mata biru itu terlihat seperti memelas, membuatnya lebih terlihat manis. Aku hanya mengangguk.

saat ini aku sedang berganti pakaian di dalam kelas, karena seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya sudah pulang dan hanya menyisahkan orang-orang dari club basket saja, makanya kami dengan leluasa dapat berganti pakaian di dalam kelas itu. toh kami juga sama-sama cowok.

Aku membuka pakaian club basketku, menaruhnya disembarang tempat. Aku lihat Neji dan Gaara sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan sekarang mereka sudah pamit pulang, Kiba dan Shikamaru masih memakai pakaian club, mereka bilang biar nanti dirumah saja gantinya. Sehingga mereka sudah duluan pergi menghilang dari kampus setelah latihan tadi. Sedangkan si Lee, masih membereskan buku-buku dan memasukan baju clubnya di dalam tas.

"Sasuke, Naruto, aku duluan." Ujar si manusia penyuka ijo itu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Naruto, dia hanya baring di atas meja dosen, dengan dada yang naik turun, masih memakai pakaian lengkap club.

"Cepatlah tukar pakaianmu kalau kau mau pulang denganku." Dia menoleh, lalu duduk di meja itu, di lepasnya begitu saja baju club itu dari tubuh tannya. Aku meneguk ludah, benar-benar tubuh yang ideal. Tubuhnya memang tak sebagus tubuhku, beberapa otot sedikit terlihat di perutnya. Dan tubuhnya tak begitu kurus. Aku menatap tubuh itu sesaat. Dia kembali berbaring di meja dosen itu, membuat aku semakin menghujam otak kotorku yang sudah berjalan lancar.

"Teme, istirahat dulu, aku capek." Ujarnya singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk. Mata onyxku tak bisa lepas dari tubuh itu. aku membayangkan bagai mana saat aku menindih tubuh itu, melihat tubuh orang yang aku sukai itu dari atas tanpa mengenakan bajunya seperti saat ini. Meraba kulit itu memainkan tanganku di pipinya terus meraba perut itu, merendahkan kepalaku, melumat bibirnya dan pemuda itu mengerang dalam permainanku. Aku menciumnya meremas kepala pirangnya dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang panas, tanganku terus turun dan meraba sesuatu yang berada di balik celana clubnya, memainkan bagian sensitif yang masih terbalut celana, lalu aku merendahkan pinggangku menggesekkan barang kami, dia mendesah penuh nikmat dan membuat aku bernapsu untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ngh… Sasuke," Suara itu keluar dari bibir pinknya, sangat menggoda.

Dengan berlahan aku buka celana club yng masih menempel di tubuhnya beserta bokser dan dalamannya. Membuat aku menelan ludah memandangi apa yang aku lihat setelah itu. penisnya yang sudah tegak berdiri

"Tunggu apa lagi, Suke." Sebuah seringai mengembang dari sudut bibirku, suara itu seperti suara malaikat bagiku, dengan tergesa-gesa aku membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku, dan kembali menindih tubuh tan yang sudah tak memakai apa-apa lagi itu di meja dosen.

Aku pandang tubuh itu, dada yang naik turun, dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Aku cium lagi bibir itu, melumatnya , menghisab bibir bawahnya sampai membengkak, aku jilat bibir bawahnya sehingga membuatnya membuka bibir itu, mengizinkan lidahku untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, menelusuri setiap inci yang aku temui di mulut mungil itu.

"Akh…," dia terlihat kaget saat aku memasukkan satu jariku didalam lubang miliknya, aku tak melepaskan ciuman kami, bibir dan lidahku turun menelusuri lekukan wajahnya, terus turun sampai di lehernya, menjilat dan mengecup di setiap titik sensitive di tempat itu, menggigit dan menjilatnya lagi, sehingga membuat tanda merah disana. Lagi-lagi dia mendesah akibat perbuatanku.

"Akh…, Sa-suke." Tubuh itu kembali mengejang, sekarang jari keduaku yang menerebos lubang itu, membuka jalan agar punyaku bisa masuk dengan mudah kedalamnya.

"Sabarlah." Aku berusaha menenangkannya, kembali bibir itu aku lumat, dan.

"Akh~ hmmp." Jari ketigaku sekarang memenuhi lubang rektumnya. Aku tahu, sebenarnya dia ingin menjerit saat jari ketigaku masuk tadi, tapi bibirku yang memblokir bibirnya membuat suara kesakitan itu meredam.

Aku maju-mundurkan jariku, berusaha menemukan Prostat nya, saat tubuh itu mengejang, dengan seringai di wajahku aku keluarkan jari-jariku dari lubang itu. dia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Kuposisikan penisku tepat didepan lubangnya.

"Suke…, akh, sakit." Dia berteriak kesakitan saat kepunyaanku menerobos paksa untuk memasuki lubangnya, aku tak menghentikan pekerjaanku, aku terus mendorong seluruh penisku, hingga seluruhnya terbenam didalam lubang itu, membuat aku mendesah nikmat, merasakan tubuh pemuda yang aku sukai ini, aku dapat melihat bulir bening yang mengantung di pipi coklatnya, sedikit perasaan sakit menghantui rongga dadaku, melihat mata biru itu mengeluarkan airnya.

"Suke, teruskan…" aku terlonjak kaget saat dia memintaku meneruskan permainan kami. Tanpa menunggu permintaan keduanya, aku tarik kepunyaanku sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang masih didalam lubang itu, lalu mendorongnya, terus-terus, sampai aku merasakan rongga di rektumnya mengencang dan menekan penisku, dia ejakulasi saat itu, tak lama kemudian akupun mencapai klimaksku, aku tatap tubuh dibawahku itu, penuh dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, sangat indah.

"Aishiteru Naruto." Mata biru itu berbinar, dia tersenyum lembut kearahku, mengacak rambut hitamku

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Sunggu, aku sangat gembira saat itu.

(-^Thy^-)

"Woi teme, jadi pulang gak?" kesadaranku kembali ke dunia nyata, membuatku harus kembali bermimpi memiliki hati dan tubuh pemuda pirang itu. suaranya membuat lamunanku buyar, membuat imajinasiku yang merape tubuhnya tadi meluap keangkasa.

"Sial." Umpatku, dia hanya memandangku dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Jawabku, dan pergi berlalu tanpa mengganti baju club ku, dan mengandeng ranselku. Dia berlari menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"Teme, dari tadi aku lihat kau melamun saja, ada apa sih?" Tanyanya saat kami berada didalam mobilku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku, sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilku dan meninggalkan halaman kampus.

Lama sudah kami terdiam di dalam kebisuan, hanya deru mesin mobilku saja yang terdengar

"Teme, sebulan lagi datanglah kerumahku, aku mengadakan pesta. Itachi-nii juga aku undang." Dia membuka pembicaraan, aku menatapnya, tatapannya kosong, terlihat sedikit pancaran kesakitan dan kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Kau berulang tahun? Seingatku kau ulang tahun tanggal 10 Oktober 'kan? Ini masih bulan Maret, Dobe." Wajah sedih itu terlihat terkejut, dialihkannya pandangannya dari jalan untuk menatapku.

"Kau tahu ulang tahunku?" Tanyanya antusian, Cih, sial, aku lupa, dia sama sekali tak pernah memberi tahu ulang tahunnya padaku, aku tahu bulan dan tanggal kelahirannya itu dari Kiba, tanpa sengaja aku menanyakannya, dan tanpa rasa penasaran sedikitpun, pemuda pencinta anjing itu memberitahukannya padaku.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Shikamaru." Jawabku berbohong, bisa gawat kalau dia tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Uzumaki Naruto bisa hilang harga diriku didepannya.

"Oh~." Kembali, wajah itu terlihat sedih

"Kau ini kenapa? Memangnya acara apa yang yang tadi kau bicarakan?"

"Pertunanganku." Aku mengerem mobilku mendadak, membuat jidatku harus terbentur stir, tapi tidak begitu sakit.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Teme? Jangan mengerem tiba-tiba begitu." Dia menjelit kearahku, saat ini pikiranku kosong, tubuhku seperti di tusuk dengan banyak pisau dan hatiku seperti hancur tanpa bekas. Pemuda yang selama ini aku cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain, hei~ apa ini mimpi? Tolong bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi.

"Teme." Sedikit rabaan kecil di lenganku membuat aku tersadar. Aku lihat dengan mata Onyxku, wajah itu, wajahnya terlihat khawatir memandangku.

"Aku tak apa." dia menghela napas legah, di senderkannya tubuhnya di kursi mobilku, aku kembali menghidupkan mobilku.

"Teme, apa benar kau tak apa?" di lihatnya wajahku, lalu tangan itu meraba keningku, membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ingin sekali aku menggengam jarinya, mencium jari-jari itu, dan bilang. 'AKU MENCINTAIMU, DOBE. TOLONG JANGAN MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN SELAIN DENGANKU.' Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kelihannya percuma saja, kami sama-sama laki-laki, tak mungkin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Aku tangkap jari-jarinya, lalu melepas tangan itu secara kasar.

"Jangan menyentuh tubuhku, Dobe." Hardikku, matanya membulat, dia menunduk dalam. Membuat aku menjadi bersalah dibuatnya.

(-^Thy^-)

Aku berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah, kediaman NamikazeUzumaki, Naruto membuka pintu mobil lalu berjalan keluar dari mobilku.

"Teme, terima kasih ya. Aku pulang dulu. Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?" Aku tak menjawab, aku tahu dia tersinggung dengan perbuatanku, aku hanya memandang kejalan tanpa melihatnya yang tersenyum kearahku, kembali, wajah itu menunduk sedih saat berjalan melangkah menjauh dari mobilku.

Aku mengegam stir mobilku kuat, menyalurkan kemarahanku di sana.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Dobe."

.

.

.

.

TBC

*ngebenturin kepala ke tembok* maaf, lemonya gak seger, lemon diatas itu bukan sebenarnya, tapi itu hanya imajinasi sasuke, sama seperti judul fictnya. Hehe…, maaf ya, Mugi ngepublis fict rate M lagi, Cuma menyalurkan mumet dan undek-undek gaje di kepala Mugi aja akibat tugas dan ujian-ujian, maaf Mina. Oh iya, fict ini masih berlanjut belum selesai loh, kalau Mugi rada eror mungkin fict rate M ini akan mugi publis terus, tapi kalau otak mumet mungkin fict ini akan telat nge updetnya. Mengingat fict JAIL belum slesai, Sebenarnya ini fict Mugi buat untuk mengisih liburan semesrter yang sebentar lagi akan tiba *bahasanya*. Mugi minta do'a para Minna-san semua, semoga di semester ini nilai IPK mugi gak nurun, seperti nilai IPK mugi di semester kemarin.

Kalau masih mau fict ini di lanjutin.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate = M**

**Warning = Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, ancur, EYD, TYPO, OOC, OC, DLL**

**PAIR = Uchiha SasukeX Naruto Uzumaki**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**IMAGINATION**

_**Aku berharap suatu saat nanti dia menatapku, hingga aku merasa kalau semuanya bukan lagi anganku saja, aku berharap semua menjadi nyata, bukan hanya sebuah hayalan saja, aku harap semua akan menjadi indah pada akhirnya**_.

(-^Thy^-)

"Teme, terima kasih pulang kau mau mampir sebentar?"Aku tak menjawab, aku tahu dia tersinggung dengan perbuatanku, aku hanya memandang kejalan tanpa melihatnya yang tersenyum kearahku, kembali, wajah itu menunduk sedih saat berjalan melangkah menjauh dari mobilku.

Aku mengegam stir mobilku kuat, menyalurkan kemarahanku di sana.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Dobe."

**IMAGINATION OF NARUTO**

(Naruto POV)

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku, menidurkan tubuhku yang sangat letih hari clubku masih aku pakai, rasanya saat ini sangat malas untuk mengganti pakaian atau kembail saat di dalam mobil Sasuke tadi, mata Sasuke yang sangat dingin itu terlihat lebih dingin, terus wajahnya aku bilang akan tunangan wajahnya langsung berubah muram. Dia itu kenapa sih?Aku jadi khawatir.

"Teme…"

(-^Thy^-)

Siang itu aku sedang duduk di bangku kuliah, mendengarkan alunan music rock dari MP3 aku melirik kearah kaca jendela di sampingku, yang memantulkan bayangan pemuda emo yang duduk di belakangku saat dari pentulan itu, dia sedang menatapku, aku tahu, dia menatapku dengan mengendap-ngendap, setiap aku menoleh kebelakang, dia selalu memalingkan mukanya dari wajahku.

"Teme, berhenti melihatku begitu." Dia terkejut dengan perkataanku, aku dapat melihat rona merah diwajahnya dari pentulan kaca jendela putar tempat dudukku sehingga sekarang kami saling berhadapan.

"Teme, hari ini kita ke tempat karouke yuk, aku sudah lama tak kesana." Wajah merona itu langsung menatapku sebentar, lalu wajah itu kembali berpaling.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk itu."jawabnya sombong, siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke, anak paling populer di kampus ini, dengan kecerdasan dan wajah yang tampan, hanya saja dia memiliki watak yang buruk.

"Sekali ini saja Teme, aku yang bayar deh." Akhirnya wajah itu menatapku juga. Aku tahu dia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataanku, memang ayahku seorang pengusaha besar di kota ini, tapi kakak Sasuke juga seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, jadi mana mungkin membayar tempat karouke saja tidak bisa.

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri, Dobe." Urat didahiku mengedut.'Dobe', aku tidak tahu dia dapat kosa kata itu dari mana, dan aku juga tidak tahu bagai mana aku dapat membalas kata itu dengan kata 'Teme', tapi yang jelas kata-kata itu seperti menggambarkan sifat kami berdua.

"Ok, aku tahu, aku ingin mengajakmu hari ini, ayolah~" aku merengek d hadapannya, dia Cuma diam, sambil memasang wajah jijik, bagai mana tidak, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Mahaswa semester 4masih merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Hn, baiklah."Ujarnya, aku sangat senang, walaupun kata-kata 'baiklah' masih harus di hiasi kata khas 'Hn' nya, yang penting dia mau ikut.

(-^Thy^-)

Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah di sebelahku, dia terlihat sama sekali tak menghiraukan aktifitasku yang sibuk dengan televisi besar dihadapan kami sekarang.

TOK…TOK..

Kami berdua melihat pintu ruangan itu aku perintahkan masuk, si tamu masuk berlahan, menampakan seorang perempuan cantik berambut biru panjang dengan mata tanpa manisnya terlihat malu-malu berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Naruto-kun." Aku tersenyum kearah gadis aku melihat pipinya memerah.

"Hai Hinata. Ayo masuk. Aku kenalkan kau dengan temanku." Walau sedikit kelihatan malu, gadis itu masuk dengan sedikit ragu, kaki ramping gadis itu berjalan kearahku, mata hitam Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sampingku mengamati gadis itu dengan telitih.

"Siapa dia?Dobe?"Sasuke menunjuk kearah mengulurkan tangannya, dia hendak bersalam kearah Sasuke.

"Aku Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, sa-salam kenal." Sasuke masih melihat gadis itu dengan pandangan sedikit sinis.

"Dia sepupu Neji, Teme. Aku yang mengundangnnya kemari." Dengan penjelasan barusan, akhirnya Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau sepupu Neji? Aku baru tahu, bagai mana kau bisa kenal si Dobe itu?" Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah kepadaku, wajah Hinata memerah, bibirnya tergagap, aku tahu dia mau mengucapkan apa.

"Dia, Calon tunanganku!"

"Akh…"

Aku mendengar jeritan Hinata saat itu, Hinata mengaduh kesakitan, karena tanpa sengajah, tangannya yang masih berkaitan dengan Sasuke saat bersalaman tadi digenggam keras oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?"

Hinata mengangguk, dilihatnya Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, aku juga tak tahu, kenapa pemuda ini berubah menjadi sedingin ini, aku tahu, dari pertama Sasuke memang pemuda yang angkuh dan dingin, tapi sorot mata itu, seperti seekor kucing yang hendak menerkam tikus, tajam dan mengerikan.

"Maaf, aku tak sengajah."Sasuke hendak pergi dari tempat itu, tapi tanganku menghalanginnya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan benci, hei, dia , aku menyukai Sasuke, dari dulu, sampai berharap kalau tunanganku adalah Sasuke, bukan takdir tak berkehendak, ayahku memaksaku menikahi Hinata, dia ingin sekali menimang , sasuke itu perempuan, atau aku saja yang perempuan, mungkin kami bisa bersatu.

"Teme, jangan pulang dulu, aku mohon."

Mungkin kalian akan bilang aku cengeng, tapi saat ini perasaanku sangat sakit, mata Sasuke itu terlihat perih, mata itu seperti menghukumku.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Maaf menganggu, ini pesanan anda, tuan."Seorang pelayang wanita muda berambut merah panjang berkaca mata memasuki ruangan kami, dia membawa sebotol minuman keras dengan secangkir kopi hangat pesananku, dan 2 buah gelas kosong.

"Terima kasih ya." pelayan itu menunduk hormat, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kami

"Sasuke-kun, ja… jangan pulang dulu, ki-kita minum dulu." Aku menoleh kearah Hinata yang sekarang sedang menarik kemeja Sasuke, Sasuke menurut menyuruh Sasuke kembaliduduk, Hinata memutar sebuah lagu, lalu menyanyikannya sesuai biruku melihat gerakan Hinata yang lincah, mataku bergerak ke kiri, menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuat perasaanku sakit.

"Sasuke." melihat pemuda itu meminum minuman yang dibawakan pelayan memerah, kelihatannya dia tak menghiraukan aku dan Hinata yang ada didekatnya, dia tetap meminum minuman itu dengan sangat berakohol itu membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?" Aku berusaha menyadaakannya yang terlihat masih sempoyongan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" terkejut ketika menerima perlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto-kun?"Hinata yang tadi asik bernyanyi langsung berhenti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata." kembali menyanyikan lagu yang dia putar aku masih melirik Sasuke dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Naruto-kun, aku ke toilet dulu ya?" Hinata langsung pergi begitu pamit dengaku tadi

"Sasuke."Desisku, dia menoleh saat mendengar namanya aku sebut.

"Apa, Dobe?" Aku terkejut bukan main, saat aku melihat Sasuke sudah merangkak menaiki tubuhku.

"Hei… Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia tak menjawab,Sasuke tetap terus merangkak naik ke tubuhku, sekarang wajahnya sudah ada di depan wajahku.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau la-" Kata-kata ku berhenti saat aku merasakan jari-jari dingin Sasuke menyentuh bibirku, aroma minuman berakohol yang dia minum tadi menyeruak dari napanya bercampur dengan aroma mind khas Sasuke.

"Hmmph…" Sasuke aku terkejut menerima serangan mendadak seperti tak aku pungkiri kalau aku menyukainya, aku menyukai apa yang dia perbuat padaku.

"!" Tak ada kata sedikitpun yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat kami selesai berciuman, hanya deruh napas kami saja yang terdengar.

"Sasuke? Ak-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe."Perkataanku terputus dengan pernyataanya barusan, tubuhku mengejang sesaat, mataku melebar, tak aku sangkah kalau dia menyukaiku juga.

"Aku juga." tersenyum lembut kearahku, lampu tempat karaoke yang ramang-remang membuat hasratku tak dapat di tahan, begitu juga dengan membawaku laki ke dalam ciuman panas, kali ini lidahnya menerobos pertahananku, mengacak-ngacak seluruh rongga mulutku, membuat aku mengerang saat Sasuke membelit lidahku, ditariknya lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya, ada perasaan kakuh saat aku bermain di rongga mulut Sasuke, tapi lidah Sasuke yang jahil mengajarkanku, membuat aku terbiasa.

"Ngh…" Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Sasuke, saat tanpa sengajah aku menyentuh langit-langit di rongga mendorong keras bahunya, napasku tersengal, bagai manapun aku manusia yang membutuhkan udara untuk hitam pekah itu menatapku, aku merasa risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Aku mau lebih, Dobe."Aku mengerti tubuhku sehingga sekarang aku ada di kami hiraukan ukuran sofa yang mungkin tak akan muat dengan ukuran tubuh kami berdua.

Tangan Sasuke merayap kedalam kemejaku, sedangkan tangan yang satunya membuka kancing kemejaku, aku hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat Sasuke mengelus bagian mengunci bibirku membuatdesahanku tak yang tadi membuka kemejaku sudah mengelus kedua putingku bersamaan, dan bibirnya turun menelusuri rahang dan leherku, suhu tubuhkami saat itu memanas.

"Sa-ske, Akh.., ja-jangan, meng-ngh godaku."Aku terlonjak saat tangan Sasuke dengan sengaja menekan putingku tubuhku menggeliak menahan sakit di bagian dadaku itu.

"Jangan banyak protes , Dobe." Dan setelah itu bibirnya mengunci bibirku dalam sebuah ciuman dinginnya asik bermain di bagian selangkanganku, aku merasa napasku tersekak saat itu, buru-buru aku mendorong bahunya.

"Aku… ha… ha…"

"Cih, Cuma segitu." Seringai Sasuke. Kemejaku yang sudah dibuka Sasuke tadi menggantung di kedua lenganku.

Bibirnya pindak ke kedua tonjolan di dadaku lagi, menjilat dan menyedotnya dengan keras membuat perasaanku melayang saat itu.

Tangan jahil Sasuke terus turun dan membuka celana jeans yang aku pakai, bermain sebentar di barangku dan membuka bokser yang aku kenakan.

"Ngh…, Sasuke, aku…" Aku merasa tubuhku mengejang saat sesuatu keluar yang sudah tertahan itu keluar membasahi bokser yang aku kenakan.

(-^Thy^-)

"Naruto-kun." Aku merasa seseorang memegang pundakku dan menepuknya pelan.

"Eh, Hinata?" Hinata memasang wajah bingung, di tempelkannya punggung tangannya di dahiku,

"Kau sakit, Naruto-kun?"Aku menggeleng, Hinata tersenyum melihatku, Sial mengganggu fantasiku .

"Aku pulang dulu."Aku tersentak saat seorang pemuda berambut pantat bebek berjalan menjauhiku dan Hinata.

"Sasuke, tunggu!Aku antar kau pulang, kau sudah sangat mabuk."Sasuke Cuma berhenti berjalan sebentar, lalu pergi tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

"Sasuke." Desis Hinata

"Hinata, aku pergi sebentar ya, kau pulang pakai mobilku saja, kuncinya ada di atas meja."Teriakku kepada gadis itu sambil tau Hinata hendak protes saat itu, tapi aku segera meninggalkannya dan mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

(NORMAL POV)

Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearah mobilnya, anak Uchiha itu terlihat sempoyongan. Jalannya sudah tak lurus lagi, terkadang dia menabrak orang-orang yang dia lewati.

"Teme, tunggu." Teriak Naruto yang masih mengejar Sasuke dengan semangatnya.

"Cih..." Sasuke Cuma menengok sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak seseorang berbadan besar yang sedang berjalan di pakiran itu.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat." Marah orang itu. Ditariknya kerah baju Sasuke, sehingga sekarang Sasuke sedikit berjinjit untuk menyejajarkan tingginya.

"Kau yang tak lihat jalan, pecundang." Ujar Sasuke, sambil meludahi muka pejalan kaki itu.

"Brengsek, anak sialan." Orang itu sudah mengepal tangannya, hendak meninju Sasuke, tapi untunglah, kepalan itu ditangkap Naruto.

"Maafkan teman saya, saya akan membayar berapapun, asal jangan sakiti dia, Tuan." Pemuda itu cuma diam, meliat Naruto dan Sasuke begantian.

"Kau orang kaya ya?" Tanya teman pejalan kaki itu, Naruto menggangguk. Si penanya langsung menyeringai menampakan deretan gigi runcingnnya.

"Ok, siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kedua orang itu tercengah, di lihatnnya Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Kau anak Namikaze itu?"

"Iya."

"Oh~ ya sudah deh, pergi sana."

"Heh?" Naruto cengok, muka garang ke dua manusia didepannya itu berubah cuek. "Ini, untuk kalian, terima kasih sudah melepaskan temanku." Naruto menyodorkan segepok uang ke dua orang itu.

"Iya, thanks deh. Naruto-sama." Cekikik orang itu.

"Heh?"

"Kami ini bodyguard Minato-sama, jadi Naruto-sama gak perlu takut ama kami, oh iya, dia siapa Naruto-sama?"

"Kalian? Siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Suigetsu, dia Yugo, kebetulan kami dapat liburan dari tuan Minato. Nah, itu siapa Naruto-sama?"

"Hahahaha..., aku kira siapa, ini teman kampusku."

"Hmm~ yah sudah, kami permisi. Oh iya, pemuda itu sombong sekali, tolong bilang padanya untuk bersopan santun pada orang lain, Naruto-sama" Ujar keduanya meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang dibopong Naruto.

"Hei, uangnya, ini untuk kalian."

"Ambil saja Naruto-sama, kami masih ada uang kok." Suigetsu mengengir, gaya bicaranya yang santai membuat Naruto merasa seperti bicara dengan temannya saja ketimbang bicara dengan bawahan ayahnya.

"Sudah, anggap rasa terimakasihku." Naruto menarik tangan Suigetsu, lalu mengasihkan uang itu pada pemuda itu.

"Tolong jangan beritahu Tou-san tentang kejadian ini ya!"

"Tenang, kami bukan manusia bermulut besar." Dan setelah itu kedua pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Teme!, oi..., sadar." Naruto masih memapa Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil Sedan Sasuke, saat hendak membuka pintu dia menepuk jidatnya karena lupa kalau pintu itu tertutup.

"Teme, mana kuncinya?" Dilihatnnya Sasuke yang tak sadarkan lagi di papahannya.

"Ah~sial. Dimana dia menyimpan kunci itu." Naruto meraba-raba kantong jeans Sasuke, dan mendapatkan barang yang dia cari. Setelah membuka pintu mobil itu, Naruto menyeret Sasuke masuk dengan susah paya ke dalam mobil.

"Dobe." Sasuke mengigau dalam mabuknnya, Naruto yang sedang asik memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Dobe..." Naruto tersenyum lebut saat Sasuke menyebutkan Namanya.

"Apa?" Tak ada sahutan, Naruto menghela napas berat, Sasuke Cuma mengigau.

"Dobe, Aishiteru." Naruto shock, dia langsung memandang Sasuke dengat intens.

"Apa? Kau?"

"Dobe..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke, Napas berbau alkohol itu langsung menerpa wajah Naruto. Mencium bibir Sasuke sesaat, lalu mengelus pipi Sasuke. Naruto menangis, haru, senang dan sedih bercampur satu saat itu.

"Aku juga, maaf Sasuke, tapi ini sudah terlambat."

Naruto segera menjalankan mobil Sasuke, menuju mension Uchiha.

(-^Thy^-)

"Yak ampun, Sasuke kenapa, Naruto?" Naruto melihat wajah Khawatir dari Itachi yang melihat adik kesayangnnya itu sudah tak sdarkan diri di papahan Naruto.

"Dia mabuk, Itachi-Nii, tadi aku membawanya ke tempat karaouke. Maaf ini salahku." Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tau, kalau Sasuke tidak bakal menolak ajakan si pirang ini, karena Sasuke sangan menyayangi Naruto. Adiknnya sering menceritan peasaanya pada Naruto, dan dia tau bagai mana perasaan Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, bawa dia ke kamarnya ya."

"Baik, Itachi-nii."

Walau berat Naruto tetap berusaha memapa Sasuke menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya. Setelah menidurkan Sasuke, ditatapnya pemuda itu, kamar Sasuke yang gelap hanya sinar bulan purnama saja yang masuk saat itu, membuat air mata Naruto tak tampak, sebuah tangis kesedihan, sebuah tangis dimana suatu saat nanti kau tak akan pernah memiliki orang yang kau cintai karena sebuah tanggung jawab dan janji. Janjinya kepada sang ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan Hinata. Dan Tanggung jawabnya yang harus memberikan keturunan pada keluarga NamikazeUzumaki.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto merunduk, diciumnya bibir Sasuke dalam, sebuah ciuman yang dia pikir hanya dirasakan olehnya, tapi dia salah, sebab, Sasuke juga menikmati ciuman itu dalam keadaan Sadar. Hanya saja dia berpura-pura tidur saat itu. setetes air mata jatuh ke kelopak mata Sasuke turun ke pipi dan menghilang di selah-selah rambut hitam Sasuke, seolah bukan hanya Naruto yang menangis, tapi Sasuke juga.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang, kau tak mau 'kan, paman dan bibi mencarimu." Naruto kaget saat kepergok sedang mencium Sasuke oleh Itachi, dilihatnnya laki-laki itu menyender pada kunsen pintu kamar Sasuke.

"I-Itachi-nii. Sudah lama di situ?" Naruto berdoa, semoga Itachi baru saja datang, sehingga dia tak tau dengan perbuatan Naruto tadi.

"Begitulah." Itachi berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela napas legah.

"Sukurlah."

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian berdua." Desis Itachi.

(-^Thy^-)

"Bangun, Otouto, jangan pura-pura tidur lagi, atau kau mau aku siram." Sasuke langsung duduk dengan kepala yang masih pening di ranjangnya.

"Menggaggu suasanan romantis saja." Ujar Sasuke kesal, Itachi tertawa geli.

"Gomenasai, aku tau kau lagi romantis-romantisnya dengan Naruto tadi, aku hanya tak tega melihat kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Sasuke memukul Itachi pakai Bantal didekatnya.

"Dasar, Baka Aniki." Itachi tersenyum sebentar, lalu dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tak lama kemudian dia menyodorkan sebuah kertas berbentuk undangan kearah Sasuke.

"Ini undangan Pertunangan Naruto, bukan maksudku membuat kau sedih, hanya mau menyampaikannya saja, paman Minato rela mengantarnya sendiri ke kantor tadi." Sasuke memandang undangan itu nanar.

"Aku sudah tau." Mata Itachi membulat, raut wajah Sasuke berubah sedih.

"Apa kau akan datang, minggu depan?"

"Minggu depan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau tak tau, kalau acaranya minggu depan?"

"Hah? Aku kira bulan depan?" Itachi cengok, dengan ragu dia membuka undangan itu, membaca dengan teliti isi didalamnya, dan benar, pertunangan itu diadakan minggu depan.

"Aku tak salah Otouto, di sini tertulis tanggal12, sekarang tanggal 4 'kan?"

"Sasuke menyambar undangan itu. dibacanya dengan teliti."Tak mungkin, Naruto bilang dia akan bertunangan bulan depan, kenapa secepat ini."

"Aku rasa dimajukan, tapi kau legah kah, ternyata dia juga mencintaimu?"

"Tapi dia tak akan menjadi milikku." Itachi terdiam, adiknya saat ini terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Maaf. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku rasa Naruto juga merasa hal yang sama sepertimu saat ini. Aku yakin Naruto juga tak mau di jodohkan."

"Aku ingin sendiri, Aniki." Itachi mengangguk mengerti ditinggalkannya adiknya sendiri, untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau di ambil orang, Dobe."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama Updet. Maklum baru selesai ujian. Maaf ceritanya tambah aneh, dan maaf kalau ini membingungkan. Otak Mugi bercabang-cabang sih.

MAKASIH YANG SUDAH REPYU….

Nah, kalau mau fic ini lanjut tolong repyu.. Kritik, saran, dan flame (kalau perlu) akan mugi tunggu.^^

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


End file.
